Current implantable devices for obesity treatment may prevent food from contacting portions of the gastrointestinal system. For example, intestinal sleeves may prevent chyme from contacting a portion of the intestine. While existing devices may potentially enable weight loss due to reduced calorie absorption through the intestine, they may cause malnutrition by blocking portions of the intestine that absorb nutrients.